


Compartir

by Natsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, I love so much MidoTaka, M/M, Midorima it's just a child
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cáncer está en el último puesto hoy y Escorpio está primero. Takao hace algo para compartir su suerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compartir

**Author's Note:**

> Nada del mundo de Kuroko no Basuke me pertenece.

-¡¿Shin-chan?!- gritó Takao

-Shh, no grites. Sí, soy yo

-¿Qué haces con eso puesto?

Midorima llevaba una vincha en la cabeza con unas orejitas de gato. A Takao ya no le sorprendía la extravagancia de su amigo (después de pasar mas de tres años siendo amigos, ya estaba acostumbrado) pero nunca había llegado a ese extremo. Siempre aparecía con un muñequito de algún animal o un objeto raro, pero nunca,nunca lo había visto "disfrazado".

-Este es el objeto de la suerte de hoy. Cáncer está en el último puesto

-Eso debe ser muy duro, ¿verdad?- Midorima asintió levemente ante las palabras de Takao- ¿Y Escorpio en que puesto está?

-En el primero-admitió Shintarou desviando los ojos.

Takao miró divertido a su amigo. Oha Asa,los objetos de la suerte y todo lo del signo zodiacal era un tema delicado para su amigo,pero él lo respetaba y, secretamente,le divertía. 

Fue ahí ,en ese momento, en el que a Takao se le ocurrió una idea. Compartir su suerte con Shin-chan.  
Se le acercó poco a poco hasta que solo unos milímetros los separaban. Alzó una mano, hasta situarla en su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, uniendo sus labios. Takao sintió a Shin sorprenderse y luego responder al beso. Movió un poco los labios,acariciando los contrarios. Y fue una de las mejores sensaciones. Midorima se separó levemente y luego volvió a unir sus labios,esta vez dándole uno mucho mas agresivo que el inocente anterior. Takao se encontró gimiendo y suspirando ante el beso que Shin-chan le estaba dando. Al separarse Midorima miró los labios de Takao, que estaban rojos e hinchados,con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con los ojos cerrados. 

-Espero haberte pasado por lo menos la mitad de mi suerte, Shin-chan

-Creo que hacen falta muchos más besos para eso-respondió y volvió a besarlo.

 

Al día siguiente, Shin-chan se acercó a Takao con la misma excusa,pidiéndole que lo besara ya que sino los cáncer tendrían un muy mal día. Takao soltó una risita ante la infantil excusa de su novio y lo besó.

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño drabble que se ocurrió, cuando debería estar estudiando para un examen. Shin-chan es un nene buscando excusas tontas. Amo a esta pareja tanto. Takao me parece súper divertido (y aprovechador de ciertas situaciones) y Midorima nunca consigue suficiente xD. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre que me hagan saber mediante un review su opinión.


End file.
